Revan and the Coruscant Aegis
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Revan lost everything to the Sith, his friends, his family, himself, but he swore to destroy them. With his defeat at The Foundry, he found himself partnering with a smuggler, fighting alongside a trooper, and teaching a Jedi knight and consular. With four heroes rising up under his teachings and aid, he will end the threat of the Sith once and for all. (M rated content later)
1. The Legend lives on

**Hello Star Wars fanfiction fan base**

**This is my first ever Star Wars story, surprising right?**

**Since my name is Revan and all**

**Of course this story is about Revan**

**Well, he's gathering up a team to stop the Sith that beat him at the Foundry**

**It's going to be fun, I'm sure of it**

**I hope you all love this**

**Now, here we go!**

* * *

Third Person POV

There had never been a moment when he wondered if he was still alive or a spirit of the force. He had not wondered if he had been in for a few years or hundreds. He never even wondered if he was asleep or if he was awake.

He had seen everything through the Emperor's mind, every day of the three hundred years he had been imprisoned, every moment of his life as a prisoner, and every day that he stared at his prison, hope lost forever.

However, those four heroes, the Jedi Knight and Consular, the Trooper, and the Smuggler. All of them released him and she came back. Her, Meetra Surik. He remembered her and he could not help but feel remorse for letting her die.

Now however, Revan had to stay focused as he blocked the attack from the Sith Marauder and Sith Juggernaut attacking him. He moved his lightsaber up, the bright purple clashing with the burning red of the Sith Marauder's, a muscular Sith Pureblood. He jumped back to avoid a strike from the Juggernaut, a tall and thin human male, but then pushed his hands out, feeling the Force blast out at them.

Both were knocked back, but the Imperial Agent, a small female Chiss stood up from behind the red barrier of her mobile cover and fired a shot from her sniper rifle. The bolt of red energy singed his shoulder as it burned the cloth of his robes.

He grit his teeth as he used the Force to heal as much of the burnt wound as possible. He pulled his arms together and thrust them out, feeling the Force repulse around and sending a shockwave at the Imperials. However, a figure was unaffected by the attack.

The Sith Inquisitor, a female Miriluka with a crimson headband was using the Force to block his own attack with the living energy. She raised her arms so that she was in a T pose and she was raised into the air as lightning began to circle her open hands and shoot into the ground. A barrage of lightning strikes shot down on him.

He managed to use the Force to block most of the attack against him, but his clothes were quickly being burnt up by the combined attacks from the Sith and their allies. The Bounty Hunter, a Powertech named Humatron slowly walked forward like the machine he was.

The cybernetics on his face shined in the light and his eyes glowed like the lightsabers of his allies. He raised his arm and began firing rockets at Revan. The explosive ordnance were easily deflected by the Jedi Master, each one being redirected with a wave of his hand. However the sheer amount of rockets being fired at him was to much and one got through, striking him in the chest.

Lucky enough to be wearing armor, it only managed in pushing him back. He grit his teeth as he slowly rose up to face his enemies. Two Sith Warriors, an Inquisitor, an Imperial Agent, and a Bounty Hunter. He was outnumbered, but he always was.

He had defeated Mandolores and Armies of the Dark Side, he had beaten Malak and faced the Emperor, and he had led his own army against the Mandolorians. He would not fall now, he couldn't. He would not fail again, not after what happened on Dromund Kaas. He would not let Meetra's death be in vain.

Suddenly, a bolt of Force lightning shot at him. He thrust his hand out and caught the attack, the lightning concentrating into an orb in his hand. Eventually she stopped to stare at him and he took the opportunity to shoot the attack back at her. She was thrown back by the attack, her robes singed and smoke drifting from her.

"RAH!" Revan heard and turned before raising his lightsaber to block the Juggernaut's attack.

"Die Jedi!" the Pureblood roared as he switched places with his Juggernaut counterpart.

His twin sabers swung at the legendary jedi as he desperately blocked with his violet colored lightsaber. The plasma clashed and both of them fought in the power struggle. Suddenly, Revan felt a sensation of dread in the Force and quickly twirled to the side after sliding the Marauder's lightsabers to the side.

The Imperial Agent's multiple blaster shots connected with the Sith Warrior, but just singed his armor. Revan felt himself tiring out, he could feel the energy slowly leaving him. A laser bolt struck him in the arm and he cried out in pain through his signature mask, feeling the bolt burn the cloth on his arms and singe his skin.

The Juggernaut came up and slashed him across the chest, the lightsaber easily slicing through the metal like it was butter. He grit his teeth to not cry out again and then thrust his outstretched hand out to send a blast of Force energy at the Sith Warrior, but he was already gone.

The Chiss shot him in the back and he stumbled forward into the Force Lightning blast the Miriluka had conjured. He was sent stumbling backwards towards the Marauder who slashed him across the back. He was weak and defeated, he knew it, but Sith never showed mercy.

Quickly acting as the five agents of the Empire approached him, he rose up to his full height, but he was forced to grip his left arm with his right hand. Lightning crackled from his figure and spread around him into a sphere made of the Force, tinted a faint purple as lightning jumped across it.

"And in the end as the darkness takes me," he began, weak and beaten. "I am nothing."

His enemies halted in their paths as they watched the once great Dark Lord of the Sith now reborn as a Jedi once more fall.

"Now I know how you felt, my friend," he finished and flew up into the air, hugging his limbs to himself before out stretching them as purple lights danced inside the sphere.

In a flash he was gone, disappearing into the Force forever. Or so they thought.

* * *

Smuggler POV

"Damn Space Pirates!" I shouted as I dodged blaster fire from the pirate cruisers. "How the hell did they get cruisers!"

I dived my ship down to avoid a another barrage of blaster fire before tipping it a bit to fly vertically as two more barrages flew past me.

"Come on, come on," I hastily murmured as I prepared to jump to lightspeed. I increased my speed and moved ahead of the space pirates to clear space for my escape. "Here we go!"

The stars stretched before my eyes as I jumped to lightspeed, entering Hyperspace. The soft, light blue in front of me calmed my rapidly beating heart and I started laughing as my back met the back rest of the chair, wiping some sweat from my brow at the same time.

"Thank God, now I can finally re-" I was cut off from my joyful sentence as a beeping started resounding throughout the cockpit. "What?" I asked and leaned forward to stare at the red light that blinked showing I was leaving Hyperspace into something dangerous. "Are you sure?"

Suddenly, the elasticity of the stars snapped and they returned to small lights in space, most of them blocked by the view of Sith ships staring at me.

"Oh F me," I said in despair and quickly started piloting my ship out of the turbolaser's sights. Red bolts of energy flew past my ship as I rapidly spun, firing my own blasters in a sort of tornado effect. The Imperial fighters heading straight for me were obliterated and I flew past the wreckage.

I quickly looked around and out of the corner of my eye I saw an asteroid field. I hastily made a hard turn to my right and flew forward into the asteroids.

The fighters coming for me were crushed by asteroids or by the wreckage of each other, but I had the swiftest ship in the galaxy, if I say so myself. Anyways, it got the job done and I got out of the asteroid field without a rock crushing or scraping me.

I was about to cheer until I witnessed something I could never possible imagine. A massive asteroid sat in a center of clearing, completely void of asteroids. Metal structures stuck out of it suggesting it was a space station of some kind, but what really made me almost piss myself was the large Sith ships surrounding it, some even docked.

I could see small lights glimmer on it and I had seen to many of those to know there were turrets starting to point at me.

"F me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I flew up in a curve and dived back into the asteroid field.

Turbolaser fire blasted its way through the asteroids as I dodged rocks and lasers. I looked around hastily and noticed a black spot on an asteroid.

"Cave, good," I murmured and flew quickly into it.

I landed and immediately disabled all systems, going dark so no one would find me.

"Don't shoot at me, please don't shoot at me," I prayed quietly as I heard the explosions from within the confines of the dark cavern.

Soon enough, it stopped and I witnessed two Imperial fighters fly by without noticing me.

"Oh thank God," I sighed finally and fell back once more into my chair.

That's when I heard the crackling noise. I turned around to look back and saw nothing, but the holographic projection of the galaxy map. I got up and pulled out my blaster pistol and a flashlight, pointing it around in case someone was here. I silently crept through the halls of my own ship and peeked into the holoterminal room, but saw no one inside. I moved onto the intercom, but it was empty too.

I searched every part of the ship until I came to my personal quarters where a single thin strand of purple lightning reaching from the top of the room to the bottom was standing. My eyes widened in shock and turned into size of holoterminals when it began to expand, turning into a purple tinted sphere of electric energy, I think it was electricity.

"Uh, um..." I trailed off as I started thinking, stuttering and squirming around.

I looked down at the blaster pistol in my hand and threw it at the wall behind me, then took off most of my clothes and threw it next to my bed.

"Hope this works," I asked as I backed up against the wall and slid down, feeling the cold metal against my bare back.

* * *

Revan POV

I saw darkness, only darkness for so long. I believe it was long, I believe so or was it an instant? I remember learning this technique and now I use it, the Space Fold technique an ancient use of the Force to send me from one place to another.

Suddenly, I saw light, a bright light. I fell to the ground, out of breath as I moved to lay on my back and closed my eyes as I sighed in relief. There was a loud scream and I snapped open my eyes. I moved over to get on my hands and knees so I could see what was in front of me.

A young woman, no older than 19 or 20 was half dressed, wearing just her underclothes, barely noticeable in the faint light of the flashlight on the ground. She had long scarlet hair put into a ponytail. Her face was small and dusted with freckles. I felt my cheeks start to burn, but I quickly ran over to her and stopped her from struggling, making shushing noises to calm her.

"Calm yourself, please," I insisted, as she started to slow down her frantic struggle.

"Wh-who are you?" she cautiously asked, covering her self with her arms and hands.

"A traveler, who are you?"

"Scarlet," she answered and I nodded.

"Well Scarlet, I am terribly sorry on intrud-"

I stopped as I felt a sense of dread in the Force. My eye drifted to the hand she had used to cover her most private part as it reached behind her back. I quickly raised my arm and the blaster pistol she had grabbed from behind her flew out of her hand and into mine.

"Nice try," I said and she frowned.

"A lady's got to defend herself," she stated and got up, walking towards me. "So I guess I'll try seduction."

"I have- had a wife," I stated and she looked me in the eye, her light blue irises seeming to gleam with a sort of cunning I had seen in many of my companions over the years.

"Ooh, faithful," she said and took her hands off my chest as she swayed her hips to the bed in the room.

I averted my eyes as she bent over to grab what I assumed was her attire on the ground.

"Yep, definitely not getting seduced," she said as she noticed me looking away from her, thankfully panty clad bottom. I waited a while for her to dress and she announced her decency. "Okay, now you can look."

I turned my eyes and immediately identified her as a smuggler, knowing the certain attire to closely resemble the usual wear of one who deals with crime lords and rogues.

"The name's Captain Lady Scarlet Fiora," she exclaimed as she reached out her hand, but I didn't shake it.

"You don't have to hide a blaster pistol behind you," I stated in annoyance with a sigh and she laughed as she pulled out the said weapon.

"I don't know who you are mister, for all I know you're a Sith who jumped onto my ship with some crazy Force technique."

"You aren't too far from the truth," I murmured, but she heard my words and gripped the blaster pistol tighter.

"What do you mean!" she interrogated and I pulled out my lightsaber.

It flashed to life with a purple beam and she stared at it, becoming mesmerized, but shook her head to gain her sense back.

"Who are you?" she interrogated further as I put the lightsaber away.

"I am Revan, legendary Jedi master."

"Revan?" she asked. "I've heard that name before."

"I did say legendary," I responded and she gave me a 'really?' look making me crack a small smile.

"Yeah, you were some kind of Jedi turned Sith, then you 'died', but you came back as an amnesic Jedi. You saved the Republic twice!" she joyfully exclaimed, but as soon as she jumped up in joy she pointed the blaster pistol at me once more. "But _Revan_ disappeared into the Uncharted Regions three hundred years ago!"

"I did and my apprentice followed me, together we faced the Emperor those three centuries ago, but we were betrayed. Our ally cut down my friend and I was captured, brought before my enemy as a trophy. The Emperor attempted to use me, he attempted to contort my mind to his will as he did so many years before. However, I had become stronger and resisted him so he gave me unnatural long life through his experiments."

"He made you immortal?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I do not know, but I do know that everyone I knew, all those who I knew as friends are gone. All of them," I said in depression, making her soften up. I could feel it in the Force, the sympathy in her growing.

"So how'd you escape from him?" she asked, her grip on the blaster pistol weakening.

"I didn't, I was freed by four heroes of the Republic, a Jedi Knight, a Jedi Consular, a Republic Trooper, and a Smuggler," I answered, smiling at the memory. "They were led to me by the ghost of my apprentice, Meetra Surik."

"Ghost? Are you serious?" she laughed, but stopped when I flashed her a look of anger. She stopped laughing, realizing she was mocking my savior. "S-sorry."

"It's alright, I don't expect many to believe my words. Anyways, I was set free by them and I came here to the Foundry, a massive space station built into an aste-"

"Yeah I already saw it," she said and I raised an eyebrow. "I kinda jumped to lightspeed to get away from some pirates. I ended up here and I came into the asteroid field where I saw that enormous monster of a factory."

"Yes, well, I returned to this place after so long and began to create an army of droids to help in the coming war."

"Coming war?" she asked and I nodded.

"Even you could see that peace is not an option between the Empire and Republic. Already, skirmishes take place across the galaxy, Imperial vessels attacking Republic ships, Sith and Jedi meeting, both fighting and only one side coming out the victor as the other lays dead or dying."

"Well..." she stopped her words and trailed off. "Wait, what happened then? Why're you on my ship?"

"I used an ancient Force technique," I answered. "It sent me from my battle between five agents of the Emperor to here aboard your vessel where I met you half dressed, prepared to put a hole through my head."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized, blushing. She lowered the gun and walked past me.

"Come on," she said, "I trust you enough now. I guess we can work together on getting out of here."

"Where is here?" I asked and she gestured for me to follow.

Soon we came to her ship's cockpit where I stared out through the mouth of the cave at the asteroid field.

"Ah, you're hiding in an asteroid," I claimed, but she shook her head.

"No, we're hiding in an asteroid," she stated. "If you can man the turret while I fly I'm sure we can get out of this system and to Ord Mantell."

"Ord Mantell?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm smuggling weapons to the planet. It's in a revolution right now and the Separatists are having a pretty fun time shooting Republic troopers."

"You're helping them?" I angrily asked and she flashed me a scowl.

"No, I'm helping the Republic. Those Separatists are nothing, but trouble. However, the Republic isn't any better from what I hear."

"What does that entail?" I questioned and she shrugged, her shoulders moving up, then down as she tilted her head slightly.

"I dunno, rumors about them beating and torturing innocent prisoners, stuff like that," she stated and I nodded slowly.

"No force is ever purely good," I silently murmured, careful to not let her hear me this time.

She started flipping switches as the lights came on and I sat down in the seat across from her.

"Okay, we're going to get out of here. I'm going to need you to get on one of the turrets in the center of the ship."

"Wait," I said, remembering something I had forgotten on the Foundry.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you land this ship on the Foundry without being noticed?"

"What!?" she screeched. "No! No way am I doing that! Not even if a pirate was threatening me with a gun to my face. I'd rather have a Hutt take my virginity than die!"

"You're a virgin?" I asked and she turned red.

"Why'd you ask that!?"

"Curious," I answered, "but still, I require something I have forgotten on the Foundry. I need to go back."

"N-" she was cut off from her ranting this time as I felt myself starting to gasp for air. I fell into the seat, holding my chest as I breathed in deeply to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. "What's wrong?"

"Adrenaline," I answered quickly and she raised and eyebrow. "I had adrenaline coursing through my veins, now its gone. That ancient Force technique, it took more out of me than I initially realized," I gasped and her eyes widened. "Please, we need to go to the station, I'll do anything I can to help you if we do."

She eyed me as I steadied my breathing.

"Sorry Mr. Hutt, you're not taking my innocence," she murmured and flew out of the cave, careful to avoid detection as we flew towards the Foundry.

* * *

Scarlet POV (The Smuggler)

"Here we go," I murmured as we docked in an open hangar.

"Unidentified vessel, all your passengers must leave the vessel at once. The station's commander will decide what your fate shall be," a voice stated over the intercom.

I sighed and walked down to the boarding ramp, but passed my room and got an idea. The moment the Imperial troopers charged into the ship they found me half naked in my room, screaming at them. They stopped, stunned and I took the opportunity to gun them down with the blaster pistol I hid under my pillow.

In a couple moments I was dressed in the black and red outfit of an Imperial Trooper. I dragged the bodies into my closet and had Revan dress in the armor too.

"Just make it look like you're checking my nav records," I ordered and he nodded weakly, still out of steam.

I held up my blaster rifle like the soldiers would and marched down the ramp.

"Trooper, what did you find?" the leader of a squad asked as they marched up to me.

"N-nothing sir," I said as his bored into me.

"What of the passengers?"

"They seem to be hiding somewhere in the ship. We could not find them so we began checking their nav records. My partner is searching through them now."

"Good," he stated, but did not let his eyes drift from me

He wore the grey colored uniform of an officer and had many medals adorning his attire. His eyes bored into my helmet as he stared at me.

"Aren't you a little short for a trooper?"

"Yes sir, they didn't have a set of armor in my size. They are tailoring one for my size as we speak sir," I answered and he nodded.

"Very well, return to your post," he ordered and I nodded before marching out of the hangar as they began guarding the ship.

As soon as I rounded the corner I took off in a sprint as I began my search for what Revan had wanted to get.

_"It is a droid, colored a rusted crimson," he had said. "You will recognize him when you see him."_

Luckily, I didn't have to look long as I found the said droid on a table of parts being pushed through a corridor. I slowed down and began marching again as the man pushing the cart passed me. As soon as I was behind him I set the blaster rifle to stun and shot him.

He dropped like a sack of bantha fodder and I carried him to behind some crates. I started pushing the cart back towards the hangar when I heard talking.

"That Jedi was nothing," a menacing voice laughed and I remembered what Revan had said before.

"Agents of the Emperor," I whispered and starting moving quickly as the voices grew louder.

"Wait," a feminine voice spoke and I slowed down a bit. "I sense dread here, someone fears us."

I kept going, but I could feel eyes boring into the back of my armor.

"You there!" a baritone voice spoke and I stopped. I turned and watched a tall, thin man approach me, a lightsaber hooked to his belt.

"What is your name soldier?"

"Um... Sergeant Scalfor Hailan," I answered as he stared at me like the officer before.

"An interesting name," he said with a stoic face. "Take off your helmet."

I hesitantly raised my hands to grip the sides of my only protection for my head. I slowly raised it and he stared at me with curiosity.

"I did not realize the Empire hired children," he stated and I could hear laughter from behind him.

"I am young my lord, but I am talented with a blaster," I explained, not bothering to lie.

"A prodigy, unique," he smiled and turned. "Leave and take that damn droid to Lord Malgus, he wishes to see it."

"Yes sir," I said, but stopped.

He turned to me, face contorted in anger as he raised his hand. I felt myself fly through the air into the wall as an invisible force crushed my throat.

"A true Imperial addresses their superiors as lords and ladies," he growled as the rest of his allies gathered around me. "Who are you?"

I couldn't answer as he choked the life out of me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a gleam of red. They noticed me avert my gaze from them to stare at Revan as he calmly walked down the corridor.

"You," the Miriluka gasped and the legendary Jedi raised his arms.

He thrust them forward, sending a powerful Force Push down the corridor, completely sending them flying down the hall of stone and metal. I gasped for air and coughed a lot as he ran over to check me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I slapped his helmet.

"I think having a Hutt as a boyfriend would be better than having five Sith torture me," I said and I swear he smirked under his helmet.

"Quickly," he stated as he grabbed the droid's body, "we must hurry."

I followed him as we rushed down the corridor, the sound of the Sith charging after us resounding through our ears. Soon we came to the hangar where I witnessed the bodies of dozens of Imperial Troopers sprawled across the ground, burning cuts embedded in their black and red armor.

"Take this!" he shouted and threw the body at me. Being a 19-year-old I wasn't as strong as him and almost collapsed from the weight. I yelped in surprise as he turned to face the five agents of the Empire. He raised his arms once more and I could hear the room groan and creak. The sound of stone cracking brought their attention up as the cavernous hanger collapsed on top of them.

Revan grabbed me as I watched in shock and awe, pulling me back into my ship.

"Get us out of here!" he shouted and I nodded as I dropped myself onto the pilot's chair.

I raised the ship up and flew us out of the hangar. We went full speed ahead, going straight for the asteroid field. We dodged the giant rocks as more fighters chased us. I smirked as I heard the Imperial ships burst into fire as they were crushed by the asteroids.

Suddenly, we were free of the hazard zone and I sighed in relief, but my pleasure was cut short as squadrons of Imperial fighters headed for us.

"Revan, I need you on the-" I stopped myself as I noticed he wasn't in the chair next to me.

"I'm already on it," I heard over the ship's comm system.

Instantly, as red bolts of energy headed for us, equally red bolts of energy shot at the squadrons. I swerved the ship to the side, dodging the blaster fire as Revan fired the turret's guns. Very soon we had left the Imperials behind us and I immediately sent us into Hyperspace.

I finally let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into my seat as Revan returned to the cockpit.

"Good flying captain," he complimented and I blushed a rosy red as he sat down next to me. "So, onwards to Ord Mantell?"

"Yes sir," I answered joyfully as we continued on our way at lightspeed.

* * *

Third Person POV

Meanwhile

"My lord," Khan, the Sith Juggernaut said, fear evident in his voice as the image of Lord Malgus appeared.

"Ah, my heroes return, tell me, what has transpired?" he growled, his voice filled with hate and anger.

"My lord," the female Chiss, Cypher 9 began, "the Jedi Master, Revan survived our battle and returned with a young woman to take back the droid, HK-47."

"The droid I asked you to send to me?" he questioned and she nodded. "Insolent fools!"

His roaring voice was loud enough for them to cringe in fear and pain.

"Bring me the trooper who was to send the droid's remains to the shuttle," he ordered and the Miriluka, Schelia left and returned with a nervous trooper in the signature black and red armor of an Imperial trooper.

"My lord?" he sheepishly asked, but immediately he began to rise up in the air, gripping an invisible hand that was rapped around his neck.

"You have failed," the dark lord growled in rage as he snapped the trooper's neck with the power of the Force. "Now, the rest of you. Continue on your own missions, but when we have discovered Revan's location you will report to me immediately! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they all answered in a unified voice filled with fear.

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you love this story so far**

**I really wanted HK-47 to be with Revan still and since this is an AU story I'm doing that**

**Malgus will still get HK-47 though, he's going to attempt to reverse engineer a copy for it**

**So, Revan's going to gather a team of all four classes**

**This is going to be a fun story**

**So I hope you all like this**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	2. Jedi, Pipsqueak, and Mobile Mountain

**Hello once more Star Wars Fanfiction fans!**

**So, here's the second chapter**

**I really hope you like the story so far**

**Anyways**

**Here we meet the trooper**

**I really liked making this guy so without further ado**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Revan POV

I was down in the cargo hold when Scarlet called me from the bridge. I had been working on repairing as much of HK as possible with what the captain had aboard her ship. With what I had I managed to repair some of the circuitry and a bit of the metallic limbs since they had scorch marks or cuts in them from his battle with the Sith.

"We're approaching Ord Mantell," Scarlet stated over the intercom and I looked up to the intercom system.

Rising up from my sitting position in the chair, I made my way to the cockpit where she sat, piloting the ship. As we flew towards a world of green and grey color I could feel the air around us tense. I soon discovered why because as soon as we entered the atmosphere we were immediately shot at by bolts of energy.

"What's going on?" I asked as we dodged laser bolts.

"Separatists are opening fire on us, they won't do much harm alone, but with as many guns that they have I'm going to need a lot of credits for repairs!" my new friend shouted as she piloted her prized possession.

We soon managed to land on a landing pad surrounded by walls in a village in turmoil. We got up and left the ship, me carrying the body of HK-47 with me down so I can repair him with the tools the hangar most likely had. Scarlet ran over to two men within an old hangar, the interior mostly clear except for some crates and a table with parts and tools on it.

I carried the metallic body with me as I followed the smuggler. As I arrived at the hangar I overheard the trio arguing over something about the Separatists gaining domination over the skies.

"They deployed some kinda remote control stations. Hijacked the cannon's targeting computer. Damn separatists just destroyed an incoming Republic transport!" A young man shouted with fear and anger in his voice.

"Might I suggest we neutralize the stations then!" I shouted as I set HK down on a table.

"Who's that?" the other man, older with a tattoo on the right side of his face asked.

I perked up as I extended the Force to them. I felt Scarlet's and the younger man's presence, but the older one, his had a certain tint to it. Something dark lurked in him, something that could endanger us all.

"Jedi," Scarlet answered as she shrugged in my direction and the two men looked at her.

"Well, that's surprising," the older man commented with a sort of anger in his voice.

"Scarlet, I would suggest you and I disable the cannon so we may leave," I stated and she nodded.

"I'll be back for my ship!" she shouted as she followed me out of the door.

* * *

Male Trooper POV

It was suppose to be a simple trip, I hated simple trips. I grew up fighting everything and becoming stronger than every single person on my planet. Champion of the gladiators they called me, warrior supreme. I laughed at them all, I wasn't the strongest, not yet at least.

Our leaders spoke with the Republic, then we joined them. I joined them, I trained with them, and they made me a leader out in the back water worlds. I loved the explosions, the challenges, but most of all I loved the fighting. Now I'm here on some war torn world in civil war, feels just like home.

"Everyone okay!" I bellowed, my voice gruff and low as everyone in the transport slowly rose up to their feet, holding their heads or any wounds they had received.

"Sergeant!" Gearbox shouted as he checked a downed trooper.

"What?" I answered as I walked to him, pulling my hand up to salute.

I hated saluting.

"You have to find those explosive ordnances," he stated as he checked the soldier over. "If we don't destroy those gunner's ammunition, all the transports coming through this area will be turned into melted scrap metal!"

"Sir, yes sir," I grumbled as the doors lowered down to make a ramp. "Those Seps better have brought body bags, they're going to need them."

"Read your record," Gearbox said, "Go slaughter them."

I nodded and charged out of the transport, my feet imprinting the ground with the impression of my boots. I made it to the side of the hill and found the Republic forces being overrun so I quickly ran over to a fairly large boulder. Moving back a bit, I ran at it and smashed into it with my shoulder.

It tumbled down the hill and I jumped down after it. Landing on the side of the hill and sliding down the stone and dirt, I landed on the boulder which itself had crushed a droid firing at the Republic troopers. I grabbed the rifle on my back and gunned down two of the rebels before the remaining three ran back to the hole in the village wall, finding cover behind some road blocks.

I and the Republic troops ran back to our own cover. Bolts of lasers flew over us, singing the stone and dirt past us.

"Hey!" the soldier next to me called and I looked over at him. "Sergeant Blyes, been pinned her for a while. You?"

"Just got here, rocket gunners in the town shot down our walker."

"Nice trick with the boulder. So I think we can help each other," he stated as more troops poured out from my downed walked to join the battle. "We were sent here to recon the village, but those Seps brought out some jamming equipment they got a hold of."

"You want me to take it down?" I questioned and he nodded.

Suddenly, the blaster fire stopped for a moment and we looked over the barricade to see the rebels stunned.

"Hey!"

We turned our heads to see a scarlet haired pipsqueak, about 19 or 20 running at us. A blaster was in her right hand as she waved both her arms over her head, a fearful expression on her face.

"Duck!"

We instinctively pulled ourselves down as she jumped over us, actually that was everyone else, but me. She didn't seem to care because she jumped onto me and used me like a spring.

"Hey!" I roared and tried to grab her with one of my massive hands, but she was already in the air in the middle of no man's land. She quickly fired a couple shots, striking a rebel in the chest. He dropped instantly and his comrades turned their guns on the newcomer.

Suddenly, a glowing weapon, a lightsaber flew through the air and sliced the two other rebels across the chest before returning to the hand of a man in black robes who wore a black and red mask with a T shaped visor.

"Nice shot," the robed man complimented as he walked over to the scarlet haired girl.

"Thanks, I ain't a captain for nothing, you gotta defend your cargo a lot as a smuggler."

"Hey!" I roared and pointed my rifle at them. The rest of the soldiers near me rose up from behind the barricades and pointed their own rifles at them. "Hands in the air!"

"Oh bantha crap," the woman sighed in defeat and dropped the blaster to raise her hands, but the man pulled up one arm and immediately our rifles were pulled from our hands, except for mine of course. "Oh right, Jedi."

"We mean no harm," the Jedi shouted and dropped the blasters. We cautiously picked them up and glared with daggers as he approached me.

"I am Revan," he introduced and I crossed my arms while staring at him, having already put up my own gun.

"And?"

"It's true!" the redhead blurted with wide eyes. She was shorter than us, at least a couple inches shorter than her partner, the Jedi, but to me I was at least two to three feet taller. "I mean, he's a legendary Jedi from three centuries back."

"Really?" Blyes asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Yeah," the girl huffed in anger, arms crossed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me," Revan interrupted and pointed at the village. "I suggest we get moving, my partner and I are about to leave this planet having dropped off weapons for you all. However, an anti-aircraft cannon has been taken by the Separatists and we must stop them."

"My walker got shot by rocket gunners. You help me slaughter them and I'll blow up your cannon for you," I growled and he nodded while the redhead girl looked... um, sketal? No, skeptical, yes skeptical.

We looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Come on," I ordered and rushed forward, blaster rifle in hand now.

My new 'friends' followed me into the village. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white and moved behind a speeder bike. Kalosky quickly followed my lead, but the smuggler ducked behind it. Revan approached slowly as we observed the Seps guarding the Signal Jammer.

"What's that?" the smuggler asked as she looked at the Jammer.

"Signal Jammer, they're using it to stop us from scouting this village," I spoke and they both nodded.

"So are you getting payed for this?" she asked and we looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Yes," I caustiously replied and she smiled wider than I would when I won a match in the gladiatorial arenas back home.

"Good enough for me," she stated and got up. "I got this."

Once she was up, we saw an explosive in her hand and she threw it at a burly rebel. He was stunned for a moment as he stared at the explosive stuck on his chest, giving her enough time to line up a shot with her blaster pistol. She fired and he was blown back from the explosion, dead.

"Die!" I bellowed and switched to my rifle's secondary mortar fire. Firing off an explosive ordinance, we watched the remaining Seps get blown to smithereens.

"Nice job," Revan commented as he observed us. "I will find the other Jammer."

"Wait, your leaving me with the Mountain?" the girl asked and I scowled.

"I gotta stay with Pipsqueak?" I growled, glaring at the Jedi.

"Pipsqueak!" she shouted and I glared at her, making her shrink even more.

"Yeah, Pipsqueak," I growled and the Jedi laughed at us as he turned to walk away.

He waved his hand behind us, saying goodbye as he went to look for the next jammer.

"I can see a long and lasting friendship forming!" he shouted at us and both of us glared at each other.

* * *

Revan POV

"Hello gentlemen," I greeted as I approached three separatists.

Immediately, their guns were raised and pointed at me, two holding blaster rifles, the third holding a light repeating cannon. I sighed and waved my hand, sending them flying back into the wall of the building behind them. I raised my hand and they grabbed their necks, feeling their necks being crushed. I clenched my hands, fingers curling in to form a fist as I finished them, snapping their necks simultaneously.

Simply strolling over, I opened the jammer to find a set of wires and circuits. I groaned and got up, pointing an outstretched hand at the opened section of the device. Lightning shot out from my fingers and short circuited it, stopping it from jamming any further transmissions of any kind.

"There we are," I spoke to no one in particular, wiping my hands as if to cleans them of dust or dirt.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and I turned my head to see Scarlet punching a Separatist in the face on the ground, sitting on him while her small fists broke his nose. The trooper we had met was smashing two guys together, using his massive hands attached to muscular arms to grab a Twi'lek with a light repeating cannon and a human in armor before bashing their heads together and throwing them down onto the ground.

I smiled underneath my mask and walked over to them, well more like strolling as the trooper shot up a crate full of explosives. It exploded like a box of fireworks without multi colored lights. He pulled out a holo-com, the small circular device like a pebble in his hand.

He tried pressing the On button, but his fingers were to big.

"Need a hand?" I asked and he grumbled something about stupid tiny machines before handing it to me.

I turned it on and handed it to him. He waited several moments before a holographic image of a dark skinned human came up.

"Gearbox, I blew up their rockets," the trooper spoke and the man nodded.

"Alright, good job Sergeant. You better get moving to Fort Garnik, Tavus and the others will want to see you."

"You going to be alright up there?" he questioned, his voice still gruff and somewhat threatening, but now holding a bit of compassion.

"Yeah, no need to worry about us, we'll be fine until a couple squads can come pick us up," the man, Gearbox answered before cutting the line.

"Alright, now that, that's over," Scarlet said, wiping some blood off her knuckles on my robe. I quickly grabbed it away from her as she snickered. "Think you kind gentlemen can help a desperate woman in need?"

"No," the mountain sized trooper said before starting to walk off.

"Hey!" my friend shouted as she ran after him. "I helped you out so you should help _me_ out!"

"No thanks kid," he said and shoved her out of the way.

"Kid! I'm nineteen!" she practically screamed at him.

"And?" he responded, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Now, now," I cut in, stepping in between the trooper and the smuggler. "My friend... er..."

"Daemol," he introduced and I nodded. "and I'm not your friend."

"Well Daemol, it is only fair that you help my friend here seeing as we helped you destroy the Separatist's rockets and jamming equipment."

He turned and looked at me and at Scarlet's red face before sighing angrily in defeat.

"Fine," he said and followed us to wherever we needed to go.

* * *

Third Person POV

"See those towers?" Scarlet said and pointed at several large towers scattered throughout the village. "Those are remote control stations, they're using those to control the air defense cannon."

"So we just take those out?" Revan asked, but she shook her head.

"They also got some kind of master control station in the building over there," she said and pointed at a building near another entrance to the village. "We just have to take down three of those things, then get in there and shut it down for good."

"That's all I need to hear," Daemol spoke and rose up, before charging forward.

"Wha- Hey! Wait!" Scarlet shouted as she chased after him, Revan sighing from behind their previous cover.

Pulling out his blaster, Daemol fired a hail of laser bolts. The Separatists were caught off guard and several of them were mowed down in seconds. Firing a mortar shot, he knocked down two more before the remaining five fired back at him. Before the two downed ones could get up, one found a det pack stuck to his chest.

He saw a young woman with a blaster pistol pointed at him and realized what was going to happen. Scarlet fired and four of the seven Separatists died. Arcs of lightning stretched out and grabbed the remaining three rebels causing them to scream in pain as they curled up. They finally died and Revan let the flow of Force Lightning stop.

"So now, let's take these down," Scarlet stated and fired at a tower, demolishing it.

Revan cut another down easily while Daemol used his massive form to push the last one over, making it fall over and just stop working all together, but to make certain he fired a mortar shot at some exposed circuitry.

"Nice," Scarlet spoke and the mountain sized trooper rolled his eyes as the two taller men followed the petite smuggler.

They came to the building and entered, slaughtering the Separatists inside before coming to a terminal.

"So anyone know how to turn this off?" Revan asked, but his two associates shrugged.

The redhead smuggler raised her blaster pistol and fired, destroying it.

"There, if all else fails, put a bolt in it," she smugly stated, blowing a stream of smoke from her blaster pistol.

Her holo-com began beeping so she pulled it out and turned it on. A holographic image of Corso appeared, crouched as blaster fire shot past him.

"Hey Captain! We got trouble back in the hangar!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is my ship okay?"

"She's still here Cap- Hey Skavak! What're you-"

The line cut and she looked up frantically at Revan.

"We gotta save my ship!"

He gave her a 'seriously' look and she corrected herself.

"And Corso too," she added before running out the door.

"You coming?" Revan asked Daemol as he stood there in thought.

He had joined the Republic so he could find some new challenges and battles, but the aspect of saving lives had made an impression him.

"Yeah," he replied as they followed the scarlet haired smuggler back to the hangar.

They arrived to find her ducked behind some cover, angrily firing a hail of blaster fire at the Separatists.

"Daemol, you take point, I got the rear," Revan ordered and the hulking man complied with only a bit of resistance.

He charged forward, firing his rifle while letting out a battle cry, Revan behind him and blocking blaster fire from several Seps that had been hiding. Scarlet followed them, firing at some and ending their lives. Throwing his lightsaber, Revan cut down three rebels while Daemol made quick work of the last five.

Scarlet helped Corso up to his feet just as the sounds of engines roaring filled her ears.

"My ship!" she screamed as it lifted off, flying away from her.

Corso's holo-com lit up as it beeped and he turned it on, finding just them man he was expecting.

"Skavak," he scowled and the tattooed man laughed.

"Hey there Corso," he greeted, waving his hand at the young boy he had deceived.

"I knew I sensed dark intents in you," Revan stated, crossing his arms. "I should have cut you down where you stood."

"But you didn't, that's the problem with you Jedi, you're to soft," Skavak laughed, but Scarlet snatched the holo-com from Corso's hand.

"I swear to everything holy Skavak, if you don't turn that ship around this instant I will find you and I will neuter you!" she screeched at him, the three men in the room suddenly feeling how dangerous and fierce she could actually get.

"Nice threat Captain, but I don't think so. See you around."

The light cut and they could visibly see the young woman's eye twitching out of anger. Corso cautiously took the holo-com from her before she walked over to a barrel and kicked it over.

"I'm going to castrate him, then I'm going to break his legs, and then I'll kill him!"

"Pipsqueak's got spirit," Daemol remarked, but she swiveled and jabbed finger in his direction.

"Can it Bantha!" she shouted and he took offense to that.

"The name's Daemol!"

"And the name's Scarlet!"

The two glared at each other while Revan just stared, noting the similarity between T3 and HK. That's when he remembered his loyal assassin droid and ran over to the table, finding him buried under some dust and small pieces of shrapnel.

He began working on the assassin droid a bit to make sure nothing would fall out on their journey to the fort. Slinging it on his shoulder, he walked over to the two arguing humans.

"I'll break your back on my knee!"

"I'll kick your balls right off!"

"Are they always like this?" Corso asked, but the Jedi just shrugged at him.

"They probably will be from now on," he groaned and gave them a small shove with the Force, well it was for Daemol, but he had forgotten about Scarlet and sent her flying into the wall.

"Ooh," Corso said as he flinched at the sight of her crumpling down into an unconscious redhead.

"You should carry her," Revan suggested as he showed HK slung over my shoulder.

Sighing, the young man went to try and wake her up, but Daemol was already ahead of him and had her slung on his shoulder already.

"I can carry the Pipsqueak," he said and walked out of the hangar with Scarlet snoring on his shoulder.

As they traveled to go report back to the man who asked for the jammers to be destroyed, Revan could only think of what the future held.

* * *

Tython

It was a normal day on the Jedi home world of Tython, an ancient planet filled with dangerous creatures, but serene environments. It was no secret that the planet was fused with the Force. Anybody could feel the living energy come off in waves, washing over them and empowering them.

Aksel Terminoff felt the Force strengthen around him the nearer they got to the planet. He had been found on Alderaan, a young man living off of food scraps on Alderaan for oh so many years before a visiting Jedi had discovered him. He was a force sensitive and asked by the Jedi to join him on Tython for training.

He had been hesitant at first, but gladly joined when the Jedi had shown him the many abilities she had learned from her own training on the Jedi home world. Now he was here, heading out to train amongst many other Padawans. However, he had not expected his first assignment- er, test to be fighting off an army of monsters.

Rushing out of the room Jedi Master Derrin Weller stood in, alerting the Council of the Flesh Raider attack. He kept running, looking for the speeder before finding it on a platform attached to a curved ramp. He ran for it, but ended up nearly running into another person, stopping just as he did, but slipping on his feet and landing on his back.

Geroni had expected the collision the moment she felt a small disturbance in the Force. The female Mirilian succeeded in stopping right before a young male human ran into her, falling over on accident. She stared down at him as he groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly got back up. She outstretched a hand and he looked up to see her green face covered in the traditional geometric tattoos of her people.

"Than-"

He was cut off from thanking her when her hand jabbed forward, gesturing for a handshake.

"Geroni," she introduced and he just stared at her before snapping out of it.

He quickly grabbed her hand and shook it while introducing himself as well.

"Aksel," he responded and she let go of his hand.

"As I have observed, you wear more suitable clothing of a Padawan training to be a Jedi Knight," she spoke and he nodded slowly, intrigued on how she figured that out. "I train to become what many refer to a Jedi Consular, scholars of the Force if you will."

"Uh, cool," he said and looked at the taxi. "I gotta go, the training grounds are-"

"Under attack by Flesh Raiders, yes this is also my first test," she interrupted and quickly walked down to the taxi, asking for a ride to the Training Grounds.

Aksel snapped out of his own stupor to follow her and get into the taxi with her, both of them preparing to face the Flesh Raiders together.

* * *

Drommund Kaas

Eleesa lined up her shot, dark blue hands carefully aiming her sniper rifle at the Revanite. She fired and the rogue Sith fell, dead amongst his brethren. Khan roared as he fought, slashing and hacking at the Revanites as he cut them down, one by one as they kept coming at him. The Sith Marauder, Malsis continued slashing with his duel crimson lightsabers, slicing Revanites into pieces as Schelia followed behind, waving her hands as she sent blasts of the Force or strikes of Force Lightning at her opponents. Humatron stood alone amongst the Revanites, flying up into the air and firing rocket after rocket down upon them and sending them flying off with scorch wounds and missing limbs or chunks of flesh.

They showed no remorse to the cult they had infiltrated. After revealing their leader, a young girl known to the Sith as one of their own dark lords. She was cast out and nearly executed had it not been for the intervening of her followers. Ordered to raze the Revanite Compound, they had complied and slaughtered the cult of Revan, burning their home to the ground.

"Where is she?" Malsis hissed as he pressed his foot down on Dzoun's chest, keeping him pinned as the Marauder held his lightsabers high, ready to deal the fatal blow.

The Revanite just laughed at him, knowing they had already won.

"She has already left, the Master is gone from this world, now traversing the stars in search of more followers. You have lost traitors, you have failed your Empire."

He snarled, baring his teeth before decapitating the man, ending his life.

"Fool, we should have kept him alive!" Khan roared as he grabbed the muscular Sith Pureblood's arm, twisting him around forcefully.

"Why should we have?" he demanded to know, the tension between the two increasing.

"Because we could have interrogated him for information," Eleesa spoke, walking over to the two as she set her sniper rifle on her back. "We may have gotten useful information."

"She's right, we could've ripped his memories from his mind," Schelia added, smiling at the sick thought.

"Information would be useful, multiple hypotheses could have been created to where the Master could have retreated too," Humatron spoke in his ever electronic, stoic voice full of intellectual meaning.

"Whatever," Malsis growled, but visibly paled as a group of four walked into the clearing.

"Yes, what ever," one spoke, resembling an older Khan, he wielded a single lightsaber that was strapped to his side.

"Brother?" Khan gasped as he saw his sibling. "It is quite the honor brother, Lord Kaanquer."

"Please, formalities are nothing between us. We have already established that," he stoically spoke and looked at the Sith Pureblood. "You dishonor our great Empire, Pureblood. We could have exterminated what remains of the Revanites had you not slain our only source of information!"

His hand came up and began to choke the Marauder before he threw him into the wall, choking. Schelia sighed and waved her hand, healing him with the Force. The rest of Kaanquer's team stepped forward, a woman with auburn hair in heavy armor, a Zabrak who's horns jutted out of his crimson skull, and finally a small woman in the uniform of Imperial Intelligence.

"The Empire's Fury," Eleesa named and bowed, knowing that they were in the presence of four of the most powerful beings in the Empire.

"Rise Chiss," Kaanquer ordered with a smile. "I hear from whispers and rumors that you do well as Baras' apprentice, Brother?"

"Indeed," the human responded, nodding to at emphasis.

"I also here that you exert your supremacy to a certain Chiss?" he asked, eyeing the blushing, blue skinned alien next to his sibling who's cheeks also turned rose red, revealing his true feelings under his stoic mask.

"Ha! I knew you were doing something with her," Malsis laughed maniacally and the two glared at him, but he was shot down by Humatron's remark.

"You are not one to speak Sith, I may be more robotic than human, but my ears can still hear Schelia's moans through the metal walls."

It was the Marauder's and Sorcerer's turn to turn bright red making the bounty hunter of the Empire's Fury laugh loudly.

"I've missed good times like this," she said and put her Mandalorian helmet on. "Not let's burn this place to the ground.

The rest of them nodded and began demolishing the remnants of the Revanite's Compound, ending their influence on Drommund Kaas.

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you like my story so far**

**So more stuff to come sooner or later**

**I'll be seeing you around, hopefully on SWTOR**

**So, see ya**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	3. Fort Shenanigans

**Hello again viewers**

**So I've written the third chapter**

**I hope you're loving the story so far**

**Apparently I got a couple new readers who liked the story so they favorite and followed**

**Thanks all of you guys**

**So without further ado**

**Here we go**

* * *

Revan POV

"How was I suppose to know there was a third jammer, he didn't clarin- clarik- clarifies-"

"Clarify?" I asked as Daemol searched for the right word.

"Yeah, that one," he grumbled as we left the Republic troops stationed at the now captured village.

A couple minutes later we had already met significant Separatist resistance. I had quite literally cut down a large droid while Daemol had gunned down a small squad of Separatists.

I threw my lightsaber, the blade of purple plasma swinging through the air. It arced and flew around, cutting open two Separatist's chests.

"Safe!" I shouted back at Daemol as he slowly made his way over to me, Scarlet draped over one shoulder as she slept.

"Pipsqueak's still snoring," he remarked as he pushed pass me to a Republic soldier hiding behind some rocks.

"Hey, get your head down!" he shouted and just as he said that, a laser bolt shot at Daemol and singed the spot next to Scarlet's face.

He dropped down into a crouch and I bent down before creeping over to them.

"Private Wesner, doing recon out from Fort Garnik," he introduced and I outstretched a hand.

"Revan, Jedi Master," I introduced and he eyed me cautiously, obviously not trusting me.

"Sergeant Daemol, Havoc Squad," my friend introduced and gestured at Scarlet. "Sleeping beauty's Pipsqueak."

"Her name is Scarlet," I sighed and the private looked at us with a confused expression.

"Okay, well I'd suggest you keep your head down. Separatists deployed snipers in the area, very good snipers."

"Snipers don't bother me," Daemol proudly stated, smacking a fist against his chest.

"You got military grade equipment, the refugees they target don't," he stated and my eyes widened.

"Ms mm," we heard and saw Scarlet waking as her eyes slowly opened. "What's going o- ah!"

She squealed as Daemol dropped her onto the ground.

"Finally, don't have to carry you anymore."

"I'm not that heavy!" she screeched, but a laser bolt narrowly missed her and hit the ground next to her. She squeaked and scooted over next to me behind some cover. "What's going on?"

"Snipers are targeting refugees making their way to the Republic fort, feel like bashing some heads?" I asked and she smiled as her hand went to the pistol strapped onto her belt.

"You know it," the smuggler stated and the private took a long look at us.

"You guys are probably the bravest, most strange group of people I have ever met," he said and I smiled from underneath my mask.

"I have a tendency of gathering quite the crew," I laughed as I stood up, raising a hand to stop an incoming laser bolt.

I clenched my hand, curling my fingers into a fist as the sniper on the hill grabbed his neck. He rose up into the air, choking before finally falling back to the ground, dead. I jumped forward, flying across the small battlefield onto another sniper, stabbing him in the chest.

Before the sniper next to me could line up a shot at the intersection of my mask's visor, a laser bolt went through his temple. I could hear cheering nearby, pretty similar to my redhead friend. Suddenly, a dozen bolts shot at me, but I had already jumped out of the way, finding myself behind cover.

"Those are a lot of snipers," I mumbled as I reached for a sniper rifle on the ground. I examined it, getting used to the familiar feeling of holding a gun. "Been a while."

Pulling myself up and pointing the gun at the nearby hill, I aimed and fired. The laser bolt struck a sniper in the shoulder, making him stumble back only to get shot by Daemol who was charging up the hill. Scarlet was using him like a riot shield, running behind him and taking pot shots from behind, taking down several of the snipers before the rest were gunned down by the massive trooper.

Soon we reunited at the front entrance of Fort Garnik, I, myself fairly fine while Scarlet's hair was disheveled and her jacket was slightly singed and Daemol sported blaster marks all over his uniform.

"That was fun," Daemol laughed as he walked into the fort.

He got stopped by a young Human soldier who asked him about training while Scarlet was stopped by a Rodian who asked her about learning new tricks. As they did that I walked over to the small market set up nearby, looking at their items for sale.

"Very nice," I said and the vendor smiled.

"Thank you sir, best armor around. Only problem is I don't need credits, what I really want are some special gifts," he said and pulled out a golden medal. "These are Planetary Commendations, special medals you'll find all over the place. They hand 'em out often, a lot of people like to build up a collection of 'em like me, bring me eight and I'll sell you a piece of armor."

"I'll think about it," I replied, looking at the special currency before turning and heading to my associates.

"Alright, I just learned how to fight dirty!" Scarlet cheered as Daemol checked his gun over.

"And you Daemol?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Got an upgrade, now I can shoot even more," he answered and strapped the rifle onto his back.

We entered the fort and first went to the command post, mostly because Daemol was to meet his new squad while I needed to find a transport back to Tython and Scarlet, well she wished to see what it looked like inside of a military base. The first thing we were met with was a young soldier, a bit over Scarlet's age most likely.

"Uh, sergeant sir! You're the sergeant right?" he asked Scarlet and she smirked before nodding. I could hear Daemol groaning as I put a hand on my mask in annoyance at Scarlet's antics. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be so..."

"Cute, adorable, sexy?" she asked as she moved forward, making the young boy blush almost as red as the teen's hair.

However, Daemol had already had enough and so grabbed her before pushing her back.

"I'm the new Havoc Squad sergeant," he growled and the soldier was taken back.

"Oh, sorry sir. You're a bit more as I expected," he said, looking at the behemoth of a man. "I didn't imagine you to be so... buff."

"Well I am, you got a problem?" he growled again and the soldier shook his head.

"No, no, no," he hastily spoke as I tried to calm down a giggling Scarlet. "I'm Private Farn sir, I was wondering if you could tell me why the best squad in the Republic is here on Ord Mantell?"

"We're the most elite, our orders are top secret and classified," the trooper spoke as he bent down to move his face- er, helmet close to the private. "You really want to know?"

"Uh, n-no sir, sorry, I'll stop wasting your time," he squeaked and ran off.

Scarlet was now leaning against the wall as she laughed, but quickly stopped at Daemol's glare. Being a trooper the size of a mountain was enough to make one quickly shut up if they gave you a glare, being a trooper the size of a mountain and having a large helmet on that only showed a single blue visor slicing over where his eyes would be while a line bisected it, creating a T like visor similar to mine, but the bisecting line remained black, that would be very intimidating.

I never truly had the time to examine his cranial armor so I began observing it. As he wrung Scarlet by her neck, with a little bit of a Force shield around said person's neck, thanks to me, I took the details I saw. The helmet was adorned with black markings resembling traditional or tribal ones and the visor, it was T-shaped, like mine. A single glowing blue slit of a visor shot across where his eyes would be and a single, black line created the bottom part of the T.

"Quiet Pipsqueak," he growled let go of her.

She landed on her backside and slowly rubbed her hand on her neck, wondering why she wasn't dead. She saw my hand slowly unclench and smiled at me before sticking her tongue out at the Trooper. We began walking into the next room and were greeted by Daemol's new team.

Inside was a group of people, all adorned in matching Republic armor painted with a sort of rocket with a trail behind it colored orange.

"Sergeant," a Human man that appeared to be the leader spoke, "it's good to meet you."

"Thanks," Daemol spoke as they looked at each other.

He began introducing the entirety of Havoc Squad to the ex-gladiator. A cyborg, a Mirialian, and a Zabrak were all a part of his new team save for the Human commander and the other member, Gearbox we had see earlier. The commander began debriefing him, speaking about a special bomb called The ZR-57.

From what I could collect, it was strong enough to annihilate the entire island. My mind began to wander as I thought of the devastation and destruction that the weapons I had seen could cause.

"Power to annihilate an entire island, still better than Malak's bombardment," I murmured, remembering that day and feeling all the lives lost on the planet.

"Who the hell is that!" a new voice rang out and I looked up as a Cathar colored a dark orange brown color pointed at Scarlet.

"Uh, hi," she squeaked as the soldier pulled out a light repeating cannon that was strapped on his back, aiming it at her.

"Wait, stop!" Daemol roared as he grabbed the Cathar's cannon's barrel. "Pipsqueak's with me, helped me take out the explosive ammo in the village when I first got here."

"That still doesn't tell me why she's here!" the Cathar snapped back, but I waved my hand and, ironically forced the gun to the ground.

"She is with me as well," I spoke up and walked forward. "Jedi Master Revan, at your service."

"A Jedi, an honor," the Commander replied and saluted.

"Thank you Commander, as I was saying. Ms. Scarlet Fiora rescued me several days ago before landing here on Ord Mantell and delivering weapons and supplies to your troops and anyone who were resisting the Separatists. Those shipments and her ship were stolen by a smuggler named Skavak who has taken them to the Separatists. I believe if we work together, those weapons and ships will be returned to us as well as this bomb you are searching for."

The Cathar stared at us, eyeing every single member of my new 'team' before nodding.

"Very well, but I don't trust you Jedi," he growled and pushed pass me.

We left the base behind us and Daemol growled as he eyed the Cathar behind us.

"I hate that guy."

"He's a real jerk," Scarlet scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Well, I guess I gotta go find Corso, come on Revan if you want you droid back."

I remembered about HK then. I had handed him to the young man before I went with Daemol to destroy the third jammer, having him take my droid to Fort Garnik ahead of me.

"Indeed my friend, lead the way."

She happily walked towards a large warehouse right next to the command post, walking through an open threshold with me following. Daemol had decided to speak to a panicking guard near the entrance to the fort to burn some time. Soon I found myself working on HK once more as the smuggler spoke with the man Skavak and Corso were working for, I think his name was Viidu?

"The blasters you stole belonged to a Rogun the Butcher."

"Wait," I spoke up and they all looked at me, "Scarlet, you said those blasters were going to the Republic."

"Well, I... I may have twisted the truth a bit," she confessed and I growled, feeling age build up.

However, with the many years of Jedi training I had, I was able to control these emotions. I walked up to her and looked her in the eye.

"You lied to me."

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked, turning red with embarrassment, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry my friend, I am only angry, not furious," I said and let go of her shoulder. "I have been lied to, betrayed, and nearly murdered by my friend."

"So, we're cool?" she asked and I nodded.

"As cool as Hoth," I laughed and she cracked a smile at my joke.

"That's a bit to cold, I might think you're giving me the cold shoulder," she followed up, but I nudged her with my arm with a frown from under my mask.

"No, that's enough," I said and she rolled her eyes at me before returning to speak with the Viidu person and Corso.

Soon we were back outside, HK safely kept in Viidu's collection, and Scarlet with a new mission.

"Got a new job for you if you want," Daemol spoke as we approached him. "Some guard got tired and ended up losing military grade meds, a whole batch to a Cathar thief."

We looked around, eyeing every person that walked by us. Of course we knew that who ever it was, was most likely not in the fort, but you can never be to sure.

"Scarlet, I suggest you go help find this thief. I myself shall go on my own expedition," I stated and walked off before she could talk back.

* * *

Scarlet POV

"So any other info that guy tell you?" I asked the massive mountain sized trooper next to me.

"Said that there was a Cathar with the refugees, we could try investigating there," he answered, a bored expression on his face.

We kept walking until we made it to another entrance to the fort, this one with a large canyon kind of pass, a trail with both sides blocked off by walls of stone and dirt. We walked into the refugee camp and were immediately met with the wailing of survivors of the war and a lot of gossip.

"There," I said, pointing at a Cathar woman.

He grumbled something and started walking to her. I followed behind and we found her tending to a little guy. He was pleading with the Cathar woman for some medicine, but she sadly declined.

"Um, excuse me?" I called and she turned.

"Run along now," she said and gave the kid a push so he could run back to some more kids. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, we were wondering if you have any medicine that could be useful for the Republic Army," I lied, putting my hands behind my back and straightening up like I had a stick up my butt. "We would be very thankful if you di-"

"You don't look like you're from the Republic," she said and crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed at me.

I nervously laughed until Daemol stepped up, growling like the half rancor I'm sure he was.

"Listen here, cat! We know you stole the meds."

"I knew that guard saw me," she sighed and looked up at him, only a little hint of fear in her eyes and voice. "Please just listen to me, we needed the medicine for the children, the wounded."

I expected Daemol to brush that off, but I saw his head turn to look at the group of kids, licking some wounds to get rid of leaking blood. His eyes narrowed before he looked back at the Cathar, letting out a huff of air that almost looked like steam coming out of his nose.

"Where are they now?" he asked, a lot less anger in his voice.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just take them back to the Republic and won't give us a second thought."

"No, I won't," he growled and pointed at the kids. "No one dies and I mean no one."

Her demeanor looked like it wavered because I saw a shocked expression cross her face, hell even I had my mouth dropped to the ground and eyes wide with shock.

"Th-the Separatists stole them," the Cathar said and he nodded.

"I'll get those meds back for you. Those soldiers need to man up," he growled, voice now full of aggression again.

I looked at her before following Daemol over to the fort so we could find Revan. He was talking to some soldier before nodding and walking over to us.

"It would seem the Republic is close to obtaining control of the skies once more. I will be able to leave on a shuttle to the Republic Fleet, then to Tython," he spoke and I tilted my head.

"Tython?"

"The Jedi home world," he answered simply and I mouthed an 'o' while Daemol huffed again.

"So you're leaving soon?" I asked and he nodded. "Ah, but we were just getting all buddy-buddy."

"I am sure the Force shall lead us to each other again my friend," he chuckled and handed me a data-pad. "Now this is another mission, apparently a Separatist relay has hacked into Republic Communications. I believe they would pay handsomely for it to be turned offline."

"Ooh," I goggled and Daemol smacked me over the head.

"Keep focus Pipsqueak, that's secondary. Those meds are first priority."

"Alright, alright," I grumbled and followed him and Revan outside.

* * *

Revan POV

It had taken a bit of a walk, but we eventually made it to Talloran Village. Along the way we had been stopped by a woman named Alba in the refugee camp and had been asked to recover a family heirloom of hers. However, her words were false, I could sense it.

"So should we split up again?" Scarlet asked as we entered the village.

"Hands up Republic scum!" a Separatists shouted as a group of them appeared from behind several barriers and blockades.

"I don't think so," Daemol growled as I focused on the Force.

In a single motion, I thrusted my arm down and sent a pulse of the life energy around us, blasting them away. Before they could get up, both of my companions took out their own weapons and fired. In seconds they had been decimated and we were back on our way to our objectives.

"Oh no," Scarlet murmured as she laid her eyes upon the corpse of Daemol's contact.

After a heated argument with the Cathar that was his superior, Daemol went to find his contact, Bellis' wife. Meanwhile, Scarlet and I had decided to clear out a hangar to find her own contact. When we did I immediately felt the sickening disgust that I had felt throughout my life whenever I discovered men like this.

Woman scattered throughout the room, some dressed, others half of that, and a few lying nude. Thankfully, those without clothes were covered with blankets. Some children were sitting there while few families sat in silence and fear at the sudden entrance of Scarlet and I. Avoiding staring at them, I kept my eye on the piece of bantha poodoo responsible for this. I could feel the unease in Scarlet as she tried not to stare at the woman's bodies.

"Well look at you," the man, Reki as Viidu had called him said slyly, smirking as he looked over Scarlet.

Being the defensive friend I was, I stepped in front of her, obscuring his view. He frowned, but smiled again when the smuggler pushed me out of the way.

"You Reki?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sure am beautiful," he flirted, but she just scoffed at him.

It was after a lot of convincing that we managed to get him to tell us his secret. There was a back entrance into the Separatist base and the way into it was with a secret code that was hidden within a data-pad that spoke of bird watching. It was a very... boring conversation, but we managed to pull through.

"You're a pig," my redhead companion spat and he shrugged.

"So what? You gonna call the Jedi?"

She smirked devilishly and I mimicked from underneath my helmet.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just this fine man next to me happens to be a Jedi master."

He stared at me before laughing, insulting my very title and those who I trained and were trained by. Immediately, before he could speak, My hand was up and he was thrown against the wall, gripping his throat as I choked him.

"If you dare to continue your exploits here, then I will hunt you down," I snarled and let him go, leaving him bewildered, gasping for air as people watched in awe and fear.

"You're a... you're a-"

"Jedi Master Revan of the Jedi Order," I stated and he backed up further into the wall, curling into a fetal position, hiding himself.

"Y-yes, yes sir! I'll give them food, toys, games, anything they want, just please," he begged and I looked over at the smiling Smuggler standing next to me.

"Good, we'll be on our way now," she spoke and we left the safe house, walking into the streets of the village.

A group of Separatists ran at us, but were thrown away as I pushed them with the Force. They were blown against walls and Scarlet threw a thermal detonator, killing them all. Suddenly, the doors to a house were blown off and out, flying out onto the street as a Separatist was thrown out followed by a very enraged Daemol who held a rebel by his neck.

With his spare hand he crushed the man's throat before pointing his blaster back and shooting another Separatist behind him. He went back inside and grabbed something, leaving the house with a box. He dropped it at our feet before grumbling in anger.

"Wife wouldn't give up Bellis' field box, had to persuade her," he explained and bowed his head in... something.

I did not know if he felt shame or anger, but he seemed to feel something. Scarlet was staring at the field box, most likely thinking of what was so important that this Republic Field Agent, Bellis had to die for and leave his wife for. I lifted the field box's lid, using the Force to easily fly it up. Inside was a datapad, the field agent's findings within it.

Daemol took it and slipped it into a pocket as we began moving to find the scavenger's camp.

* * *

Third Person POV

Several Hours Later

Negotiations with the scavengers had quickly gone south when one of them had wanted Revan's mask in return for the necklace. Needless to say, the trio of heroes quickly found themselves outnumbered, but not outgunned. Every now and then Scarlet would come out of cover to gun down a scavenger while Daemol slowly moved forward like a tank. Revan stayed in the back, raising enormous boulders out of the sandy beach ground with the Force before tossing them like the asteroids in the Foundry.

The heroes were on the offensive, pushing forward until every single one of the scavengers were driven off. Scarlet had a hell of a fun time digging through a pile of possessions the scavengers had looted from homes, but Revan had managed to insist on her leaving it there after they found Alba's necklace.

"Alright, it would seem the Separatist warehouse nearby is just ahead," Revan spoke up and Daemol brought out his rifle.

"Good, get to blast more Seps," Scarlet cheered, jumping up in joy, but a quick glare from Daemol silenced her.

They didn't really need to see the Trooper's face to know he was sending them a glare.

The battle ahead was a fairly large one as the Separatist troops along the path continued to move back and eventually swelled their defenses at the front door of the warehouse.

"Daemol! Take down their big guns!" Revan ordered and the Trooper decided not to back talk, but to instead oblige.

He fired several mortar shots, turning a turret emplacement into smithereens.

"Scarlet! Thermal Detonator!" Revan ordered once more and the redhead got the clue.

She tossed the grenade and it demolished a group of rebels.

"My turn," the legendary Force user mumbled as he raised his arms.

He could feel the living energy around him, in him, in his friends, and his enemies. Scarlet was strong in it, but not connected, she was most probably to be one who could sense the Force, but never truly use it without years of training. Daemol seemed to be strong as well, but it was not connected to his spirit, more to his rage. It seemed like adrenaline to him, an injection of power to keep him charging in battle.

Revan pulled his arms back before thrusting them forward, sending the speeders behind him flying at their owners. The explosions sent dirt, stone, and shrapnel everywhere. He spun his leg and sent a sharp wave of the Force which threw a line of Separatists into the stone wall, the living energy making their armor crack and tear. He then pulled both arms back before concentrating the Force into the palms of his hand, both hovering inches away from each other.

He shot both arms forward, blasting a gargantuan sized attack of power at the warehouse doors, blowing them open and sending anyone inside against the walls with broken bones.

"Show off," Scarlet muttered and Revan chuckled as they moved to walk inside.

* * *

The trio had returned to the base filthy, dirty, bleeding slightly, bruised, sporting scorch marks all over their attire, and grinning, or at least Scarlet was as Revan held a small smile of amusement and Daemol was with a slight smile at feeling the joy at getting a good kill record.

The different missions they had succeeded in completing resulted in a decent payment of credits and a good collection of rewards they were more than happy to accept.

Scarlet had given the data and information she had gotten from pig, Reki and also met one of Viidu's workers, Syreena. Revan had worked more on HK's metal corpse and with Viidu's collection of rare items and, thankfully, tools and parts, he had been able to repair more of the droid than he had expected. Daemol had given the box to Havoc Squad and the Cathar lieutenant, then was ordered to get some rest.

Due to Daemol's military status, they had managed to snag a nice room in Havoc Squad's temporary headquarters. With Daemol deciding to slump against the wall, Scarlet had snuggled happily into the bed, and Revan had taken the night to contemplate on his situation.

He was collaborating with a Smuggler, a very lustful, greedy, but fun young woman and working along with a Republic Trooper, a very angry, but gentle warrior. He bent his head down and took off his mask, looking out fully for the first time in so long. He had not taken the mask off since his battle with the Sith that had come after him on the Foundry, to... paranoid and scared to take it off in fear they were outside every door, around every corner, or in a closet nearby waiting to ambush him.

Revan had not felt such fear in so long, not since he lost himself into amnesia and being taken from his family by the Emperor. He could hear the soft snores of Scarlet nearby and Daemol's silent breathing. Bending his head back and pulling back his hood, Revan felt the cool air of the ventilation system push away the heat he had felt from underneath the metal and cloth. Taking a deep breath, he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"No!"_

_His eyes were fixed on the seen, a man, lean and strong holding a lightsaber up. Lit blood red, glowing with intensity as he brought it down on a young woman lying against a pile of metal rubble. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear as she tried to hold an arm up in vain to stop it._

_It was Scarlet._

_Suddenly, another lightsaber entered the fray, a bright blue blade striking the red one in a flurry of sparks. The new weapon flew back and into the hands of a Jedi. He somersaulted to finish his landing and with it brought his lightsaber down on the Sith's._

_"Stay away from her!" he yelled as they entered a power struggle._

_The vision flickered and wavered like a tree in the wind. As if a starfighter had flown through a Bespin cloud, the scene was shot aside as a new one took its place._

_A person was kneeling to him and he was staring at himself from afar as if he were someone else observing the scene. She was dressed in robes, armored plating on her shoulders. Her skin was dark with crimson tattoos going down her face, gleaming in the light._

_"I swear fealty to you, Master Revan," she spoke and even with his mask on, he could sense the pride and joy he, Revan was emitting._

_The scene shifted once more to show... Scarlet, she was holding hands with a young man, dressed in robes. His face was hidden by the shadow of his hood, but his attire could not indicate whether he was Sith or Jedi. They leaned in and there was a kiss._

_Finally, the vision changed to its final image._

_Four figures stood at the bottom of a set of stairs. At the top stood a single man, seated in a throne._

_The Emperor_

_One figure was the man from before, the young man who had saved Scarlet. He stood by Daemol, now decked out in large, bulky armor, a large blaster rifle in his hands. On his other side there was Scarlet, her shooting hand holding her blaster pistol while her other hand was reaching behind her for a shotgun strapped to her back. Finally, next to the massive mountain of a Trooper, there was a Mirialan dressed in robes, the famed hexagonal patterns known for her people going across her green skin colored face._

_"Revan!"_

_The Emperor stood and the light gleamed off the red and black mask he wore, his eyes scanning through a T shaped visor with a large scar over it._

* * *

I woke with a loud gasp, hands on my face. I looked over and saw Scarlet sprawled on the bed, Daemol gone, most likely to check on things. I let out a sigh of relief, it was but a dream, but being a Jedi... I moved my fingers over the scars that ran across my face, left behind when the Emperor super heated my mask, nearly fusing it to my face.

My mask...

I looked around and eventually my hand landed on it. I sighed in relief once again, that was until I felt the scar. I pulled up to the light and rubbed my thumb over the scar carved into it by one of the Sith during my battle at the Foundry.

"Oh no," I murmured and put the mask down.

Those dreams... they were visions of the Force.

* * *

**Done**

**Well that wraps up this chapter**

**Next one I guess will be Revan leaving for Tython**

**Maybe**

**So, sorry for the long wait for all of you who like this story**

**This is one of my lesser stories that will take a while for me to work on**

**So, just pray and hope I'm working on another chapter**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
